


Charlie Work

by QueerIsHere



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Charlie just being gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mac is oblivious to feelings, No Homo, Pining, Smut, Sort of a friends with benefits kind of situation, pro wrestling gets Mac off, some grammar errors sorry, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerIsHere/pseuds/QueerIsHere
Summary: Charlie loves Mac. Mac loves not listening to his heart.ORWhere Charlie gives Mac a blowjob and classifies it as 'Charlie Work'.





	Charlie Work

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more about these two. Who knows.

Charlie had a distinct love for all things dark, slimy, and gross. Cleaning toilets seemed to also be on par to his love for huffing glue. So when the group had first bought the bar and assigned each other jobs, he didn't hesitate to take upon the roll as the "janitor". 

It's been a few years since they've first opened and they'd classified his type of work along the way.

'Charlie Work.'

In a way it made him feel special. Everything he loved, he was in charge of. Smashing rats, cleaning toilets, you name it. But also, in a way, it made him feel like he was on a whole other level.

A lower, more dirty, level.

Whatever. Charlie made sure not to dwell to much on this stuff. He'd learned to love his job and his friends. 

Nothing, however, prepared him for when the apple of his eye got an erection while watching pro wrestling live. 

He'd watched him shout insults to both guys in the ring with a wide smile and brag to Charlie that he could top them both (No homo, of course.)

Mac complimented their bodies left and right and each one was a jab at his little otter heart. 

But Mac didn't need to know that Charlie had been in love with him for over 20 years. (Not even gonna mention the Waitress sorry.) 

He especially didn't need to know that Charlie had been trying extra hard to gain some more muscle in hopes to earn some of his attention. 

He found himself sitting alone with noises all around him, hurting his head and making his ears ring. Mac was right next to him but even he was too far away.

There was a large slam all of the sudden. Charlie snapped up, the pain gone, and he noticed one man had body slammed the other into the ground.

"1...2...3...4-" The referee counted off. Both wrestlers were glistening with sweat and red in the face.

When the tenth second arrived, the entire arena erupted in cheers. Charlie felt himself get hyped by default. 

It took a second to notice that Mac was gone from his seat and heading out he doors. Confused, Charlie followed him up.

"Hey Mac! Where're you goin'? Is everything okay?" He cursed his voice for being so pitchy. 

"I'm fine, Charlie. Just going to use the bathroom." Mac didn't look back once as his pace increased.

"Why won't you look at me?" 

A silence. He saw Max's shoulders raise and lower, as if he was taking a deep breath.

Mac slowly turned around, a hand, awkwardly, blocking his groin area.

"Dude..." Charlie trailed off. The lump in his throat was making it hard for him to breathe. Or think.

Mac turned away and was about to walk off when Charlie shouted, "I can help you with that!"

With an confused expression, as he often wore around his best friend, Mac turned to look at him, "What?"

"I said-" Charlie's voice quietened, "I can help you with that."

They stared at each other for a while before Mac said, "Dude don't be stupid. I'm just gonna go in there and wait this one out. Plus it's filthy in the bathrooms."

-"and I'm not gay." He added quickly.

"Well-" Charlie should stop talking, "You could say that it's Charlie Work."

"What? Dude-"

"No wait, hear me out a little. So, I deal with everything filthy, gross, gooey, or trashy. Basically anything you guys don't want to deal with. Right now you don't want to deal with your boner and you could also classify this as a filthy job,with what you said before about the bathrooms and all," Charlie reasoned.

Mac seemed to actually think about it, "Charlie Work, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Well- okay bro, but just this once," Mac said and practically ran to the bathroom with Charlie following close behind.

 

\-----------

One time turned into two. Two turned into five. And before they knew it, they had both been doing Charlie Work everyday of the week for the past 2 weeks.

Charlie's jaw always ached, which made it hard to chew any solid food, and he had to always remind himself to brush his teeth after so that no one could smell Mac on his breath.

But the main point was that things were good and Charlie had finally gotten a hold of the man of his dreams in a way.

Currently, he was in the back office with Mac, sitting under the office desk. His mouth was full of Mac's dick and he made work with his tongue moving around it. 

Loud slurping and small gagging noises were all that could be heard aside from Mac's heavy breathing.

They had to be careful. They were both pretty sure the rest of the gang knew about their activities.

Charlie pulled back from Mac's cock and pressed a kiss to the head before engulfing it once more with a powerful suck, causing Mac to slam his foot into the leg of the table.

"You guys okay in there?" Frank asked loudly.

"We're fine! Charlie found a rat!"

Charlie increased the speed and intensity of his sucks and very suddenly one of Mac's hands shoved itself into Charlie's hair and forced him still down on his cock as he came. 

Mac's breathing was labored and he left the hand on Charlie's head, gently caressing his hair and his cheeks before scooting back and letting him up.

He wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed this before but Charlie was pretty.

Right now his hair was tangled up to all hell, his lips were painfully red and swollen looking, and his eyes had tears in the corners but were all bloodshot.

Yeah. A messed up Charlie was a pretty Charlie. 

"Dude do you think you could kill me with your dick," Charlie asked.

"Of course. I've got the toughest penis in the bar."

"Yeah but seriously though. Do you think I could choke to death."

"Hush Charlie."

"But-"

"Hush."


End file.
